


Ball and Chain

by Prettyboysixx1974



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyboysixx1974/pseuds/Prettyboysixx1974





	Ball and Chain

Nikki walked into the room, seeing Vince in the position he asked him to be in no less than twenty minutes ago. Vince was on his knees in the center of the bed with his hands behind his back, head looking downwards. He didn't say anything upon Nikki entering the room. He went over to the closet where they kept their tote full of the items for their rather more interesting types of sex. Nikki pulled it out and onto the bed behind Vince so he couldn't what he was getting out, even though he probably already has a clue as to what is going to happen later on in the night. 

He opened the box to see the assortment of gags, dildos, butt plugs, and other miscellaneous sex toys. He immediately picked up one of the larger dildos and a black and grey ball gag, setting them on the stand next to the bed in order to move the tote out of view. He grabbed the gag first, making his way to Vince's back and stroking on of his hands down it before taking the gag and securing it around Vince's head and into his mouth. Vince still stayed silent. Nikki went back to the tote to grab four pairs of black handcuffs, dangling them in his hand, he walked around to Vince's front. 

"Lay on your stomach." He whispered into Vince's ear and he did exactly what he was asked; no roughness needed. 

Leaning down to the bed, Nikki took one of Vince's ankles and secured to one of the bedposts and doing the other to spread his legs, testing the limits of his muscles. Walking up to the left side of the bed he then grabbed each of Vince's wrists and handcuffing them to the middle of the barred headboard, deciding he didn't need the forth one yet. He grabbed a fist full of Vince's hair, pulling it back roughly, his back arching with it. 

"If you're good, then I'll take this out." He said tapping the gag. 

"But you'll still have to be quiet, or you know what will happen." He told Vince firmly, dropping his hair, his head falling back into the bed. Walking back to end of the bed, he grabbed each Vince's ankles as he got on the bed. He sat on his knees between Vince's spread legs. In one quick move his hand came crashing down on Vince's ass, producing a quiet whimper from his mouth despite the gag being there. He put each hand on both of Vince's ass cheeks, kneading them apart a few times before licking a broad stripe up Vince's entrance. He then lifted his head back up and down again, circling his tongue around Vince's rim and driving it and out of Vince's hole in a fast and rough motion. 

After a while of Vince whimpering and half moaning through the gag, sounding wrecked beyond belief, he stood up and slowly took off his belt, not wanting Vince to hear him. He walked back over to wear he had set the rather large dildo, larger then him but that's not really saying much. Most people would look at them and think Vince's the top considering he's not exactly lacking in his lower regions. He walked back to the end of the bed after deciding he wouldn't use lube this time around, Vince was probably already stretched from earlier in the day. 

He got back onto the bed and took the dildo in hand then pushed it roughly into Vince,not caring about the whimpering or Vince's back flying upwards into the air due to the shock and pain. He kept pushing it in and out, fast and rough for a good ten minutes. Then all of a sudden he stilled the dildo in place, glancing back at the tote. He hurriedly walked over to it, grabbing a small egg shaped vibrator and some lube this time. He then brought it back over to Vince after covering it lightly in lube, he pushed it in along side the dildo, it's vibrations making Vince's whole body shake. 

Grabbing his belt from earlier, folding it in half in his hands, feeling the rough leather material before slamming it down onto Vince's ass. Then again and again and again, eventually doing it twenty times before stopping, Vince's ass now flaming red with purple and blue undertones showing through. By now Vince was reduced to tears and shaking almost violently. He decided to take the dildo out, leave the vibrator in before undoing the handcuffs holding Vince's ankles in place then his hands. 

Flipping Vince over, his back now up against the headboard, Nikki straddled him. He took the gag off and set it on the nightstand before kissing Vince then down to his neck, leaving hickeys for people to see later on. He trailed kisses and hickeys downwards, Vince was panting but not saying anything. That was their rule, nothing was said unless Nikki was giving an order of sorta, making this all feel less romantic because in reality it wasn't. Nikki and Vince were just fucking around. Vince had a wife, yes, but she could never give him what he needed. Does she know of what he does during her time at work? No. It's simple as that. Nikki gives Vince what he wants and they don't speak of it unless they plan a time to meet at Nikki's apartment. 

He continued to go lower and lower until he reached Vince's dick, when he got there he looked up at Vince before going down, swallowing him all down, something his girl never has even attempted or wanted to attempt. Bobbing his head up and down while holding onto the base of Vince's dick, the other firmly gripping his hip. He kept doing it until Vince reached a hand down, he always does it when he's close. He pulled his head up, sitting back on his knees. He smiled and leaned up to start kissing Vince again, going straight into it open mouthed. He pulled back and looked at him. 

He looked gorgeous. Hair a mess, panting, last nights eyeliner smudged all over the place, and dried tears on his cheeks. Nikki went back to Vince's legs pushing them up, signaling Vince to grab a hold of them, he slowly took the vibrator out before rushing to get his pants and underwear off. He reached down and grabbed his own dick, lining it up with Vince's entrance before roughly pushing in, making him scream out. Nikki then hurriedly reached up with one hand, wrapping his fingers around Vince's throat tightly, but not too tight he couldn't breathe. In fast movements he slammed his hips back and forth from Vince's body, making a rather loud slapping noise throughout the small apartment. 

When Nikki started to feel close, he pulled out and flipped Vince over onto his hands and knees and pushed back in,  this time grabbing a hand full of Vince's hair. He pulled it tight enough that Vince's back arched and his head was thrown back while he let out a loud, high pitched moan. Nikki kept slamming it and out, but when he started to feel close he reached around and started moving his hand up and down Vince's dick in fast and messy stroke. He still was pulling at Vince's hair while he was jerking him off, trying to get him to the edge. He started to feel the pressure build up in that lower part of his stomach before he let go and came inside Vince, not really caring much. 

He rushed to pull out and flip Vince back over onto his back, then went to work swallowing him down, over and over again. He felt Vince's hands in his hair pushing him down further on his dick, he then let out a low moan and came into Nikki's mouth. Instead of swallowing he crawled up to Vince's mouth and started kissing him, his tongue pushing Vince's cum into his own mouth, letting him taste himself. He started getting hard again from giving Vince's blowjob so he pulled away and looked at him and nodded in the direction of the bathroom, before getting up and dashing into it. 

He turned on the water to a reasonable temperature before getting and waiting for Vince to join him. When he did, he pulled Vince in for a sloppy and wet kiss. Vince reached down and tapped Nikki's thighs, trying to tell him to jump up which he did do eventually. Vince picked him up and with Nikki's legs wrapped around his waist, he pushed Nikki up against the tiled shower wall. 

He grabbed at Nikki's ass before spreading his cheeks apart and pushing in. Like I said by looking at them you'd think Vince would top and you're right for the most part. He continuously pushed in and out while kissing Nikki's neck, leaving hickeys while he panted. He felt his release coming soon and he pushed as far in as he could before coming deep inside of Nikki. Nikki then followed soon after with a gasp and what sounded like "I love you." Both stilled in place just looking at each and panting, not knowing what to say or do.


End file.
